Chance
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Meskipun dunia membenciku, walaupun aku melewati jalan yang salah, namun perasaanku padanya tak pernah hilang/Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus!/Obito, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu/Eh!/Lanjutan chap 687 versi Ken.:)/Canon time setting/ObiRin/RnR?


"Rin..."

"Aku sudah menunggumu,"

"Begitu ya. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu,"

"Di tengah jalan, kau pasti tersesat kan?"

"Yah... Banyak yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan kemari,"

"Rin... Soal janji yang kubuat padamu..."

"Tak apa...Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Aku sudah tahu..."

"..."

"Ayo pergi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANCE**

**A NARUTO FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FIC BY : SASSHI KEN**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, FEEL MUNGKIN GAK KERASA, CANON TIME, INSPIRASI DARI CHAPTER 687 YANG GALAUNYA MINTA AMPUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, aku berada di dunia yang serba putih. Dunia setelah kematian, mungkin. Aku kembali, ke sosok tubuhku yang masih kecil dulu. Ya, seperti dulu. Sebelum aku melewati jalan yang salah.

Kulihat di depan, seorang gadis manis yang sedang memegang tanganku. Begitu lembut, dan hangat. Aku begitu merindukan genggaman ini, dan juga dia. Dia, perempuan di depanku. Gadis yang memiliki senyuman termanis. Dan dia, yang begitu kucintai, hingga aku berbuat sejauh ini.

Nohara Rin, nama gadis itu, mencoba menuntunku untuk berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. Entah kemana dia akan membawaku, entah ke neraka, atau ke surga.

"Ti-tidak Rin," ujarku tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, karena aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku yang mulai jatuh kembali.

"Obito.." dia menggumamkan namaku, dan memperkuat genggaman tangan kami. Namun, kutarik tanganku sekuat-kuatnya dari genggaman lembutnya. Tangan kiriku kini bebas dari tangannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengikutimu. Aku tak bisa bersamamu. A-aku, aku tak bisa," jawabku terisak-isak. Sial, kenapa aku harus menjadi orang yang cengeng didepannya? "Aku jahat Rin! Aku jahat! Aku telah membuat ribuan nyawa mati. Aku telah membuat penderitaan pada orang lain! Dan aku tidak bisa mewarisi tekad Hokage! Akulah yang menyalakan api kebencian di dunia! A-aku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri! Dan aku.."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!" Aku tersentak dengan dia yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku. Dan lagi, ia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya. Menyeka air mata yang telah jatuh.

Tatapannya begitu lembut padaku. Iris coklat itu seolah memberi ketenangan sendiri bagiku. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

"Itu bukan kau. Aku yakin. Saat itu, yang melakukannya bukanlah Uchiha Obito yang kukenal. Saat itu, kau hanya tersesat. Dan sekarang, kau telah menemukan kembali jalanmu, dan telah menjadi dirimu sendiri," tangannya masih belum lepas dari pipiku. Kucoba mengarahkan tanganku ke tangannya disitu, menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"R-rin...," kuucapkan namanya lagi.

"Kau tahu..." suaranya mulai memelan. "Waktu itu aku pernah bilang padamu, kalau aku juga ingin menghentikan perang. Aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi, aku tak ingin ada tangisan orang-orang, dan aku tak ingin ada yang harus dikorbankan lagi. Maka, saat itu, aku membiarkan Kakashi membunuhku. Dengan tujuan, agar perdamaian segera didapatkan. Tapi... nyatanya salah. Aku malah menciptakan kegelapan pada dirimu. Dan juga, membuatmu bertingkah sejauh ini. Maafkan aku, maaf... Maaf, telah membuatmu bersedih karena kematianku. Maaf, telah membuatmu kehilangan cahaya hidup, dan maaf untuk semuanya," kondisinya kini juga sama denganku. Buliran dair mata mengenang di kelopak matanya. Air mata itu ingin jatuh, namun ditahan olehnya. Aku tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Aku tak tahan melihat orang yang kucintai harus menangis.

"Sudahlah Rin. Kau tidak salah, aku yang sebenarnya salah. Jika saja aku tak termakan oleh ucapan kakek tua itu, mungkin Kakashi tak perlu terpuruk dengan hidupnya. Minato-_sensei_ mungkin bisa hidup bahagia bersama Kushina-_san_ dan Naruto. Naruto tak perlu mengalami kesepian dan penderitaan sejak kecil. Itachi tak perlu membunuh klannya dan mengorbankan Sasuke. Akatsuki takkan pernah terbentuk. Ribuan nyawa takkan pergi dari dunia ini. Perang ini takkan mungkin terjadi. Rencana Madara akan gagal. Dan juga..."

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadi Hokage selanjutnya," ucapku parau. Aku kembali teringat saat Naruto berhasil masuk alam bawah sadarku. Dan saat itu, aku iri melihat tekad Naruto. Tekad yang sama dengan tekadku dulu.

"Obito..." Rin menggumamkan namaku lagi. Air matanya kini telah pecah. Jatuh melewati pipi. Dapat kudegar isak tangisnya yang pelan.

"Aku jahat ya, Rin? Aku telah menyalakan api dendam dan kebencian," Ya, bahkan kuakui sendiri aku memang jahat. Aku hanyalah sampah tak berguna di dunia. Bisa-bisanya aku termakan bujuk rayu kakek tua Madara itu. Aku tersenyum miris meratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan.

"Obito..." ucapnya dengan lemah. "Meskipun kau telah menyalakan api kebencian, tapi itu tentu bisa dipadamkan, kan?" tanyanya yang membuatku kaget.

"M-maksudmu?" Terserah kalian mau bilang aku bodoh karena tak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Yang jelas, dulu aku memang bodoh!

"Dua orang yang sedang bertarung di sana, murid dari Kakashi," tangisannya telah terhenti. Ia berusaha tersenyum, meski kutahu bahwa itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Naruto dan Sasuke?" pertanyaanku dibalas oleh anggukannya.

"Orang yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke itu, adalah reinkarnasi dari dua anak pertapa Rikudou. Aku yakin, mereka akan menyelamatkan dunia ini," ucapnya. "Terlebih lagi, anak dari Minato-sensei, Naruto. Aku yakin dialah pemeran utamanya. Dialah yang paling utama. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sebenarnya aku tahu. Dia telah berteman baik dengan sembilan biju, mewarisi chakra dan kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, dan juga kemampuan senjutsunya. Tapi, entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa Rin juga sependapat denganku.

"Karena dia dulu adalah seseorang yang lemah. Dia adalah anak yang dulu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Keberadaannya tak dianggap, dan apa yang dilakukannya dulu selalu diabaikan. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia tetap tersenyum dan berusaha. Hinaan dan keberadaannya itu bukan menjadikannya penghalang. Ia tak menyerah. Justru itu dijadikannya sebagai semangat motivasinya untuk lebih hebat. Ia tak menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan untuk balas dendam. Tetapi ia menggunakan cahaya kesuksesannya sebagai balas dendamnya. Ia selalu yakin, bahwa dengan adanya teman-teman, dan orang-orang disekitarnya akan membuatnya menjadi hebat. Ia yakin bahwa cintalah yang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini persis sepertimu. Dan sekarang, dia telah mencapai apa yang dia inginkan," ujarnya. "Kamu sama seperti dia. Dulunya kamu lemah, namun kamu selalu berusaha agar hebat dan menjadikan kalimat 'Aku akan menjadi Hokage' sebagai motivasi untuk terus maju. Dan juga, sebuah hal yang selalu kamu tanam di dalam hatimu, dan juga hatinya..."

"...Yaitu, Perasaan ingin melindungi orang yang dicintai,"

Aku tersengang dengan ucapannya. Itu semakin mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Hatiku serasa teriris mendengarnya. Dan juga, sepertinya mataku kembali memanas.

"R-Rin...," Dan lagi, aku hanya bisa menggumamkan namanya.

"Sudahlah Obito. Tak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus segera pergi. Kamu tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu terus. Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan. Percayalah pada mereka. Mereka akan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi. Dan juga, sekarang kamu tak perlu memakai topeng itu lagi. Kamu sudah menunjukkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jangan pernah menyembunyikan lukamu sendiri. Karena, sampai sekarang, aku akan tetap mengawasimu,"

Perkataan tadi mengingatkanku pada saat itu. Saat dimana Rin mengatakan itu. Dan juga, saat Naruto menyadarkanku akan diriku yang selalu kututupi.

Perlahan, Rin kembali menggenggam tanganku. Menuntunku untuk mengikuti arah jalannya. Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku sudah lega. Beban dan penderitaanku serasa telah hilang.

Menyesal? Entahlah, sepertinya aku tak menyesal hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai pengkhianat dan menyembunyikan identitasku. Toh kini impianku telah tercapai. Bertemu Rin kembali. Cukup itu saja, sudah membuat hatiku bahagia.

Meskipun waktu terus berjalan, meskipun aku selalu menyembunyikan diri, meskipun aku berjalan di jalan yang salah, dan meskipun banyak yang berubah dariku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak berubah dariku. Perasaanku padanya. Perasaan cintaku pada Rin, tak pernah hilang kapanpun. Sekalipun dunia membenciku, aku tak peduli. Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumannya, itu sudah cukup.

"Obito..." langkahnya terhenti. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengawali ucapannya. Begitu manis, membuatku makin mencintainya.

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu..."

"Eh?" Apa, apa ini artinya perasaaanku terbalas? Apa, apa mungkin, cintaku kini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa, apa... Ahhh! Kuyakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan**

Judul mungkin gak nyambung ama isi ceritanya, karena kesulitan Ken adalah menentukan nama judul fic -..-"

Ini emang inspirasi dari chapter 687 yang begitu galau. Anggaplah ini time setting abis Obito bertemu Rin.

Okey, Ken masih gak nyangka kalau Obito harus mati. Uwwwaaa! Kemarin pingsan, dan akhirnya selamat. Dan sekarang? Mati lagi. Akkhhhh! Ai Now Dat Fil...

Yeah, Ken merasa cinta Obito patut diapresiasi. Cintanya begitu tulus dan setia, dan tak pernah luntur. Kapan coba Ken punya pacar kek gitu :3 (dasar Jones!)

Dan, akhir-akhir ini, mood buat fict nulis fic romance sedikit berkurang. Fict A Dark Love chap 4 baru selesai setengah, 2 fic family dan 1 fic friendship oneshoot tiba-tiba datang dan itupun baru jadi setengahnya. Emang susah ya jadi author, proyek mau ngelanjutin fic multichap, datang fic one shoot, pas pertengahan, datang lagi ide, dan pas baru bikin setengah, datang lagi ide dari manga -_-

Oh ya, Ken minta maaf kalau feelnya gak berasa. Niatan pengen bikin kek senpai-senpai dengan majas diksi frasa yang apalah itu yang bikin hati ikut berkonspirasi(?), tapi ternyata tak bisa. Gaya penulisan Ken beda dengan senpai-senpai -,-

Terakhir, Ken minta review, uneg-uneg, atau apalah itu. Bersediakah?

Tambahan : katanya pemerintah Jepang bakal nutup website anime manga ilegal, kalau begitu... #Yasudahlah. Lagian kita harus menghargai mangakanya lagian gue gak OTAKU BANGET :v

Oh ya, MINAL 'AIDIN WALFA IDZIN YE! SELAMAT IDUL FITRI BUAT UMAT ISLAM!


End file.
